


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 26

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Violence, Wetting, can take place anytime between seasons 4 through 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Kolivan and Keith share a cell, arms and legs bound behind them with cuffs connecting the limbs.
Relationships: Keith & Kolivan (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Kudos: 56
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 26

Kolivan and Keith share a cell, arms and legs bound behind them with cuffs connecting the limbs. Their weapons were confiscated of course but just before capture they transferred the data to the Marmoran base, so the mission is _technically_ not a failure.

But they were still captured, and are now awaiting their fates. The wait isn't long as the Galran Commander approaches their cell, flanked by two pairs of sentry.

Keith squares his jaw, mirroring Kolivan's own stony expression as the Commander releases the bio-lock for the door and enters, holding a weapon. A heavy axe.

"I am Commander Derlek. Normally I'd give the option of surrendering to make things easier. But since you're Blade dogs, I've decided to have some fun." He motions for a pair of sentry to move and they immediately hold Keith's arms. Derlek reaches down and deactivates the cuff on his legs and Keith immediately tries to kick out but the second pair of sentry grabs his calves and hold tight.

Derlek lazily swings the axe around, letting the weight and pressure cut through the air around Keith's face. Keith is barely holding on to his composure and even Kolivan's near flawless mask can't conceal the slight clench of his jaw. "Half breed. I'm going to ask your partner a question and if he refuses to answer, well. You'll be paying the price." A pause and he points the axe at Kolivan. "Let's start easy. What information did you steal?"

Kolivan holds his silence. Keith knows already that he's doomed -- the Blade does not negotiate -- but his stomach still drops as he stares at the weapon.

In one swift move Derlek takes the blunt end and swings down, making contact with Keith's left kneecap and shattering it in one clean motion. 

Keith's screams fill the room and eventually trickle to heaving sobs, tears streaming down his face.

"Let's try this again, and this time for real. Where is your headquarters?"

Though Keith knows it's not an issue, he still looks up at Kolivan and shakes his head through hitching sobs. He can't be sure but Kolivan might have nodded back.

Derlek flips the axe blade side down and lifts it past his head, then braces his stance. Keith's eyes become saucers and he chokes on air. "Last chance." And the Commander's smile is fangs.

At Kolivan's silence the axe is swung down with a mighty force and Keith shrieks. It stops a mere centimeter from making contact with his right thigh. There's a tiny noise before a small puddle forms beneath Keith.

He feels the warm liquid trickle down his suit and squeezes his eyes shut as sticky tears track down his cheeks. Derlek laughs in the background and Keith's face burns in response and his stomach rolls with nausea.

He can't bear to see Kolivan's face, the shame and disgust that must be there. The same shame and disgust that Keith feels in himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda scary to write. But I'm glad I did, even if it didn't come out the best. Because I was able to push myself and describe it in a non-kink way, which was my biggest hurdle.


End file.
